


more than a melody

by stormss



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Firefighter Carlos Reyes, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Team as Family, sort of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormss/pseuds/stormss
Summary: They hadn’t expected that after three months of dating, their parents would meet for the first time on a call. But when has their relationship ever been conventional? (Or, a sequel to myfake-dating AU).Carlos Reyes Week, Day 6:What If?/AU.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 21
Kudos: 135
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star ▶ Carlos Reyes / Tyler Kennedy "TK" Strand





	more than a melody

**Author's Note:**

> i got several comments on my tarlos fake-dating au asking for some sort of return to this universe, and i thought it would be perfect for this prompt! i'm not super sure how i feel about this one, but let me know what you think!! 
> 
> the title comes from _sunflower, vol. 6_ by harry styles. my [tumblr!](https://reyesstrand.tumblr.com/)

Carlos has to admit that hearing about a fire at his own condo isn't _exactly_ how he pictured his day going. 

They've just finished up at a gas leak in a factory downtown and are pulling into Firehouse 102 when his cell starts buzzing like crazy in his turnout coat. When he sees the multiple texts from his mother and sister about getting home as quickly as possible, his heart drops to his feet. 

"Cap—" Carlos starts, but the man in question has his ear ducked down near his radio, before he meets Carlos' eyes. 

"You're dismissed, Reyes," he says, apparently getting the same information Carlos just did through dispatch. The man's like a father to him, and his eyes are soft on him. "Let me know if you need anything." 

Carlos swallows roughly, and nods. "Thank you." 

He changes in what he thinks must be a record speed, grabbing his bag and driving like a madman toward his street. 

He's almost positive that it wouldn't have hit him as hard if he didn't know that his mom was visiting him this week, staying in his guest room. She hadn't wanted him to take work off just on her behalf, especially since she'd planned on spending the day with Camilla, who'd arrived early this morning. _God,_ the thought of them both being caught up in a fire has his stomach in knots. 

Carlos finally turns down his street, and finds himself feeling relief when he spots _Engine 126_ on the sides of the ladder-truck parked in front of his condo. He parks wildly and jumps out of his car, looking around helplessly. 

Captain Strand calls out to him and he jogs over to him without hesitation.

"It was a small kitchen fire, and we've already been able to put it out," Owen says, and Carlos nods, biting on the inside of his cheek. "All occupants were evacuated and are being checked over. No significant damage, and that's all thanks to your sister."

Carlos must make a confused face, because the older man settles a hand on his shoulder. 

"She jumped into action and used your fire extinguisher," Owen says, shrugging. "She still wanted us to come and make sure everything was okay—which they are." 

The fire captain then points just down the curb, and Carlos is directed to where Tommy is directing Nancy and Tim in checking over his neighbours. His heartbeat is rushing in his ears, and he finally sees the flash of dark curls that could only belong to his sister. 

"Cam!" Carlos calls, moving through the crowd of onlookers. Camilla turns and meets his eyes, and he relaxes the tiniest amount the second he sees that she looks fine. 

"Hey, we're okay," Camilla says, once he curls his arms around her in a hug. It's rare, for them, to clutch onto each other like this, as they've always expressed their love for one another through talking shit and fist bumps. But Carlos refuses to let go of his big sister, and she seems to be thinking the same thing. "Mami's being looked over by your man." 

He barely keeps himself from rolling his eyes, though he pulls out of the hug. Camilla grins at him and ruffles his curls, before guiding him to where, sure enough, TK's handing a water bottle to his mother, who's seated on the back step of the ladder truck. Within seconds, his mom's eyes meet his over TK's shoulder. 

"Oh, hi mijo!" She calls, apparently completely unfazed from experiencing a fire firsthand. He lets out a shaky exhale and curls an arm around her shoulder. "Don't you worry, your TK took care of me." 

"Yeah, he's good like that," Carlos says, pressing a kiss to his mother's forehead before stepping back, scrubbing a hand down his face. He then spares a glance toward his boyfriend, who is giving him a soft smile. "Thank you, Ty." 

"Of course," TK then meets his mom's eyes, winking at her. "She's a champ, though. Barely needed me." 

Carlos watches as his mom's fond smile appears. "Always the charmer, aren't you." 

"You caught me, ma'am," TK grins, bumping shoulders with Carlos. 

They chat amicably for a few more minutes, Camilla eventually taking over the conversation as she and TK laugh at each other's jokes. It feels like there's been next to no time at all since Carlos brought TK home for Christmas, his family bringing him in just as easily to their dynamic, and he feels lost in their own little world. 

Until there's footsteps behind them. 

"TK? We're rolling out," Owen calls, and Carlos looks back to see his boyfriend's dad and Paul strolling up, clearly having been looking for TK. 

"Oh, copy that," TK says, slowly staggering away from them, squeezing Carlos' arm as he goes. His mother, being the woman she is, just loudly clears her throat as she gets to her feet. 

Carlos shares a look with his boyfriend, and he guesses this is happening even though a call wasn't really where they were planning on introducing their parents. 

"Um, Captain Strand?" Carlos says, and the man nods at him, pleasant smile already forming. Carlos has always gotten along well with Owen, even before he and TK accepted the fact that they had feelings for one another. Now, he's often invited over for dinner at the Strand home, slowly but surely becoming a part of their lives. "I'd like you to meet my mom, Penelope." 

"Oh, it's a pleasure," Owen reaches out and shakes his mother's hand, though she brings him in for a hug and kisses his cheek. 

TK's barely biting back a smile, hugging his arms around himself. Carlos watches their parents, who are seemingly getting along like a house on fire— _literally_ —before he returns his gaze to his boyfriend. He sidles up to him and throws an arm around his shoulders, because he can, and TK turns his head to press a quick kiss to his cheek.

"I still think it's bullshit that it took you two so long to get together," Camilla says, shaking her head at the two of them. 

"Oh, trust me," Paul jumps in, giving them a knowing look. "We all could see it coming a mile away. They were just a little slow on the draw." 

"Yeah, yeah, I know," TK says, rolling his eyes playfully. "And you won the bet, and you're going to hold that over us forever."

"You're damn straight," Paul says, before shrugging a shoulder. "It'll give me good material for my best man speech." 

TK smacks his forehead with his gloved palm. Carlos groans, and drops his face into TK's shoulder. 

Camilla snickers. "You know, that's a bet I think I'd like to get in on." 

She looks between them, resting her hands on her hips before continuing. 

"Who proposes first? Who cries at your wedding first?" She grins at them. "I mean, the opportunities are endless." 

Paul makes a pleased noise, the two of them immediately jumping into a playful back-and-forth. 

"We're leaving you two, now," Carlos grabs TK's hand and pulls him away, leaving his sister and best friend to probably conspire on how to lovingly embarrass them even more. 

"That's a dangerous combination," TK murmurs, glancing over Carlos' shoulder. He lets out a sigh, and presses his forehead against TK's. "Hey, you okay? That was a lot all at once." 

"I'm just happy they're okay, and nobody was hurt" Carlos says, feeling soothed the moment TK curls his hand around the back of his neck, drawing gentle circles against his skin with his thumb. "How do _you_ feel? I know we hadn't talked about them meeting, and—" 

"Babe, it's—it's not how I thought it would've happened, sure," TK shrugs a shoulder, and continues on. "But we're together. Our families should get to know each other, because I don't plan on letting you go." 

Carlos smiles at that, and ducks in to kiss his boyfriend. "Me neither." 

They kiss again, still keeping their touches brief because despite the whole family ordeal, they _are_ still on the job. But as he feels TK smile into it, his heart surges with a love so great—one that he never thought he'd experience for himself. 

"Hey lover boy!" 

That's Judd's voice, now, and TK lets out a little groan, probably at the truly terrifying thought of Camilla and Paul luring even more of his teammates into their little bet. 

"I'll see you later?" Carlos asks, gently cupping his boyfriend's face between his hands. 

TK nods, reaching up to kiss the corner of his mouth once more. "I'll be counting down the hours." 

Carlos shakes his head, but he's still smiling. 

That's the thing with TK—they've only been together for three months and yet he's always, without fail, smiling now. And it's something he holds close to his heart, as he watches his boyfriend walk away with the tiniest skip in his step. He lets out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, and strolls back to his mother, pulling her in for the hug he'd wanted when he first heard about the fire. 

She hugs him back and kisses his hair, and in that moment, everything is right in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments/kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
